


Will You Sleep With Me?

by deskpounding



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, KaiSoo Share a Bed, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, here beta beta beta, i might edit this later, probably not, ruefully unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskpounding/pseuds/deskpounding
Summary: In which Kyungsoo and Jongin sleep together





	Will You Sleep With Me?

Kyungsoo could  _ not  _ fall asleep. Not with  _ Kim Jongin _ laying in bed right next to him. He didn't exactly want to admit it but he’d been harboring a crush on the younger for quite some time. Jongin wasn't just devastatingly beautiful, he was very kind-hearted and giving and just a warm person.

They were currently going on a field trip through Europe with their French class, which meant that a lot of kids had to share beds. And Jongin had bashfully asked on the way into the hotel, “Will you sleep with me - shit, no, I mean like, share a bed with me? You’re the only one I trust not to be super weird.”

And Kyungsoo agreed, not really thinking too much into it. But now, he was sat on his and Jongin’s shared bed, trying to focus on anything but Jongin’s warm body next to him. He finally started to get fully distracted by Instagram when he heard Jongin make a squeaky noise. Kyungsoo turned to look at Jongin just as he sat upright, gasping. 

“Shit, you okay?” Kyungsoo asked, a little startled, “What happened?”

Jongin rubbed his eyes and with a shaky voice, he replied, “Um… no. Bad nightmare.”

Kyungsoo didn't even really think, he felt himself wrap his arms around Jongin and pulled the younger closer. Jongin relaxed visibly and turned to snuggle into Kyungsoo’s chest. 

The older carded his fingers through Jongin’s soft hair and whispered, “You’re okay, I got you Nini.”

Feeling Jongin's and his slow breathing lulled Kyungsoo to sleep. Both of them slept soundly and dreamlessly.

***

Kyungsoo woke up to hoot. He looked around for the source of said hoot and was faced with Baekhyun standing at the foot of his bed.

“What the fuck do you want?” Kyungsoo grumbled, not entirely awake.

“Did you and Jongin finally accept your feelings for each other?” Baekhyun asked with a small smirk.

The two were cuddled together, legs intertwined and Jongin's head on Kyungsoo's chest. The older grabbed the pillow that Jongin abandoned last night and chucked it right at Baekhyun’s head, which prompted him to yelp. Jongin woke up to Baekhyun's racket, he just glanced up at Baekhyun and buried his face back in to Kyungsoo’s chest. 

The older chuckled and nudged Jongin. “We gotta get ready, we’re leaving soon.”

Jongin nestled further into Kyungsoo’s chest, “You’re warm, don’t wanna get up.”

Kyungsoo just chuckled and jostled Jongin as he got up to change.

***

Things were easier between Jongin and Kyungsoo. It felt like a barrier had been broken the night before that neither one of them wanted to build back up. Kyungsoo let his eyes linger on Jongin's lips, touched him a little more, leaned a little closer to him. The younger did the same but neither one of them commented on it.

“Soo!” Baekhyun pestered as the stood, “Sit next to me.”

The group was taking train over to Paris from Brussels.

“No,” Kyungsoo said immediately. He  _ did not _ want to be stuck next to Baekhyun for an entire train ride. “I’m sitting next to Jongin.”

Jongin looked up from his phone, he didn't know he was sitting with Kyungsoo but he nodded anyway.

“What?” Baekhyun whined, “It’s only like, an hour and a half.”

“Still,” Kyungsoo persisted.

Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo and set his head on the shorter’s shoulder. Baekhyun turned to bother Chanyeol with a pout on his face.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo said to Jongin and then turn his attention to his phone.

***

Once they arrived in Paris, Kyungsoo and Jongin ended up in bed together, again. This time though, they automatically assumed the position they had last night. Jongin’s head on Kyungsoo’s chest and Kyungsoo’s fingers in Jongin’s hair.

“Thank you, for last night. I forgot to mention I’m a little prone- well, very prone to nightmares. What you did helped me so much, you don’t even know,” Jongin blabbered once they were settled.

Kyungsoo just smiled and said, “It’s nothing. My mom instincts kinda kicked in, I guess.”

Jongin returned the smile and Kyungsoo’s cursed his insides for fluttering. 

***

Kyungsoo was a little surprised to wake up with Jongin’s face right in front of his. So, he asked, “A-are you okay?”

A smiled broke out onto Jongin’s face and Kyungsoo couldn't help smiling back. “I didn't have a nightmare.”

For the second time in the past couple of days, Kyungsoo acted before he thought. He pushed himself up and pressed his lips into Jongin’s. The younger tensed but soon kissed back. After a moment, a pillow thumped Jongin in the back and Baekhyun and Chanyeol hollered and whistled. Jongin tried to bury his red face in Kyungsoo neck as all of them laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> i think im funny and thats all that matters  
> *  
> lil reminder that is just a fic - so its all _fic_ tional. remember to respect everyone and their boundaries!  
> please tell me what u think and give me some constructive criticism. thanks for reading :3  
> *  
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/heartandcyeol) and [tumblr](heartandcyeol.tumblr.com)


End file.
